Let Me Love You
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: Chanbaek - Yaoi


"Chanyeol apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan jika anak ini lahir, dia tidak akan mempunyai ayah dan semua impianku kini sudah hancur. Sibajingan tua itu sudah menghancurkan semuanya, impianku, karirku dan kini aku sudah tak mempunyai apapun hiks.."

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang memeluk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut hitam legam dan paras wajahnya yang menawan. Si pria itu berusaha menenangkan tangisan sang gadis yang terdengar memilukan. Gadis cantik itu terlihat putus asa dan berantakan.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Hyejin-ah. Aku akan menjadi ayah anak yang kau kandung ini. Kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Dan berhenti menangis karna aku pun hancur melihat kau yang seperti ini." Si pria mengusap lembut wajah sang gadis dan menghapus air mata sang gadis.

"Chanyeol.." gadis itu menatap si pria seolah tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol merupakan sebuah harapan untuknya. Harapan untuk kebahagiaan nya dan bayinya, harapan yang seolah hancur kini terlahir kembali menjadi sebuah harapan yang baru.

"Berhenti menangis, minggu depan kita akan memulai semuanya. Aku.." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, ntah mengapa kerongkongannya tersendat saat kalimat cinta ingin terucap dan sesuatu dalam hatinya merasa sesak saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya datang kepadanya dengan janin yang beluk dilahirkan. Menangis tersedu-sedu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada chanyeol, pria yang mencintainya. "Aku menyayangimu Hyejin-ah."

"Aku pun menyayangimu Chanyeol." mereka kembali berpelukan, saling menguatkan satu sama lain dengan matahari tenggelam menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

 **Let Me Love You**

 **Author :**

Awkbaekhiee

 **Main cast :**

Chanbaek and etc

 **Genre :**

Romantic, Angst, Drama, etc

 **Rate :**

M

KRIIINNGGGG...

"Ah sial! Mimpi itu lagi." Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karena dering alarm yang memekakan telinga perinya. Dia mengacak surai kecoklatannya dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi.

"Daddy?" sebuah kepala terlihat menyembul dari pintu kamar Chanyeol, melihat keadaan sekitar di dalam kamar itu dan tersenyum saat mendapati kamar tersebut kosong.

"Ah, sedang mandi rupanya kkkk.. Kufikir dad akan lupa hari apa hari ini." Remaja lelaki itu tersenyum dengan cantik, menyipitkan matanya yang indah seperti bulan sabit. Terlihat sangat cantik dan indah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilihkan pakaian apa yang haus dikenakan daddy dihari specialku ini." Remaja lelaki tersebut memasuki kamar Chanyeol, membuka isi lemari pakaian Chanyeol dan kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, sesekali mengerutkan dahinya saat jemari lentiknya menunjuk jajaran kemeja dengan warna gelap di hadapannya.

"Apa dad tidak mempunyai baju berwarna cerah? Ck! Benar-benar memiliki aura gelap yang sangat jelas sekali. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mendekatinya selain aku kkkk."

Cklek,

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, karena terkejut si remaja mungil tadi masuk kedalam lemari pakaian Chanyeol dan tak sengaja terkunci disana.

"Daddy! Tolong.. Daddyy! Baekhie terkunci, daddy hiks!" Remaja mungil itu terisak saat mengetahui dirinya terkunci di dalam lemari Chanyeol sang ayah. Dia sangat membenci tempat gelap dan sempit.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mendengar jeritan sang anak dan is akan kecil dari dalam kamarnya. Matanya pun melihat keseliling arah kamarnya tapi tak menemukan sosok mungil itu.

"Daddy!"

"Baekhie? Baekhie kau dimana baby?"

"Daddy aku terkunci di dalam lemari daddy, tolong buka lemarinya hiks.. Baekhie takut daddy."

Dengan segera Chanyeol mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya ke lemari pakaiannya, saat membuka lemari itu benar saja si remaja mungil yang menyebut dirinya Baekhie itu berada di dalam sana dan langsung berhamburan memeluk Chanyeol saat lemari pakaian itu terbuka.

"Daddy hiks.. Baekhiee takut." Si mungil terisak dan memeluk tubuh tegap ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Tanpa sadar sosok yang dipeluknya itu hanya mengenakan handuk pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hei baby, daddy disini. Jangan takut, daddy akan selalu disini okay." Chanyeol mengelus sayang rambut simungil, sambil sesekali mengecup surai anaknya itu.

"Berhenti menangis karna daddy tak suka melihat Baekhiee menangis." Chanyeol memberi jarak untuk menghapus air mata diwajah anaknya itu. _"Karena ketika kau menangis, wajah ibu mu selalu terbayang, dan aku membencinya."_

"Baik dad, Baekhiee tidak akan menangis lagi." si mungil menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman manis.

Cupp..

"Itu baru kesayangannya daddy." Chanyeol memberi kecupan kecil di bibir si mungil yang membuat si mungil tersipu karenanya.

Halo, ini catatan lama sebenernya dulu mau di post tapi ga pernah sempet :v kalo banyak yang minat mau di lanjut hehe ^^"

Mungkin dari sini udah ketahuan atau udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya kaya gimana. Tadinya chanyeol mau dibuat bangsadh tapi ga tega sama dedeq Baekhiee wkwk :v

Late banget sih tapi, HBD buat author **Naywind** , ku persembahkan ini untukmuh :* tadinya mau diedit jadi Hunhan tapi mager ngeditnya wkwk :v

Lufyu mwah!


End file.
